Betwixt the Between
by PocketMage
Summary: The former Nobodies who no longer have a body or Heartless within the Normal World are trapped in a strange sort of limbo. You can make things appear with a snap of your fingers, and private thoughts are sometimes transparent. But all in all, it's still just a prison. A prison Namine would very much like to escape... But can she?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters written about here._

* * *

The girl in the white dress paced back and forth in the space, and there were storm clouds in her normally still blue eyes.

"Hey there," a voice laced with snark called out.

It did nothing to cool her agitation, or ease the pain growing behind her eye. This uninvited guest was a headache walking.

"What are you doing?" Lea came forward and plopped into a chair, which had magically appeared to support him the moment he had thought of it.

That was how it worked in this odd place; things would just burst into existence when they wanted them, where nothing had been before. Most of the ex-Nobodies stuck here had furnished their rooms in the most imaginative ways possible, giving themselves everything they had wanted in the other world, but the Superiors would not allow them to have.

Namine's room, in contrast, was utterly empty. She was pacing in open air, the bluish-gray floor shifting beneath her like clouds, although she appeared to hover above them as if on a pane of glass.

"Er, don't you want any furniture? It's kinda sparse in here." Lea snapped his fingers and a table appeared, accompanied by a box of tasty pastries. The red head started to reach for one, but Namine snapped her fingers and, just like that, it had disappeared again.

"Maybe I don't want any furniture, did you consider that, Axel?"

"It's Lea now, got it memorized?" She gave him a look. He continued as if he hadn't seen it. "What's with the attitude? No need to get snippy, I was just trying to help. Anyway, why not? Everyone else does."

"I don't want it."

He sighed. "Look, I get it. Nobody -" he paused mid-sentence because he hadn't really meant to use _that_ word. They both flinched. It felt odd that it was just another word now.

" _None_ of use want to be here, either. But it won't be forever. I guess your situation's kind of different, but..." he trailed off.

He had realized as he was talking that he didn't know if Namine could leave this place, after all. She seemed to sense his thoughts and turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not staying here."

"I hear you, kid. You didn't really get a fair shake out there. But I don't know if you'll get a choice." He was trying his best to break it to her gently, but if he was being honest the look in her eyes was starting to worry him. Not that he usually cared how people felt...

"I said," she repeated, and something in her voice meant she wanted him to listen to her, "I don't need furniture because I'm not staying here."

"I guess you could believe that, but it doesn't mean-"

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. Lea stared back, momentarily stunned into silence.

Namine had been put through a lot by the Organization, but he had never seen her like this. Maybe she had finally snapped? Then he caught the look she was giving him, and his green eyes widened. "You're not saying... you found something? Like a way out?"

Maybe they could all leave!

She was considering her reply when Myde came crashing in, much to their annoyance. "Hey, here's the party! Why wasn't I invited?"

Lea rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should take a hint? Not much of a party anyway. She won't even let me have snacks."

"Aw, really? Did you just get done tidying up? I know you must have to slave away dusting this place for hours." Then he caught her odd defensive posture and frowned, "What, you still think you're getting out of here before the rest of us? I thought you were gonna drop this?"

Lea did a double take. "Wait, she told you?"

"Yeah, we talk. I'm supportive." He gave a cheesy grin, then covered his mouth behind his hand and lowered his voice to a loud whisper, "I wouldn't buy everything she says, though. She sees ghosts in here, you know?"

Namine resisted the urge to think up something solid to level at his head, then immediately felt guilty. Her thoughts weren't usually so violent. Where _was_ all of this anger coming from? Was she going crazy in here? Or had this been boiling under the surface for a long time, and she hadn't realized it?

Myde gave a laugh that broke into her anxious thoughts, and flopped himself down next to Lea, an oversized, plushier armchair appearing beside the other one. The musician curled his legs up on it and looked about twelve years old instead of his actual twenty-something age.

"You want proof she's going crazy in here?" he asked Lea in a cheerful voice, unaware of how closely he had just echoed Namine's own thoughts. "Check this out."

Namine watched in horror as Myde produced a folded-up piece of paper and handed it over to Axel - Lea - whatever his name was. She could only stand there and watch as Lea opened it and read the few lines there.

He gave a laugh that was a little too forced. "You're writing angsty letters to Roxas now?"

Myde chuckled, completely unaware of the pain in his friend's eyes. But she saw it.

"I know, right? I had no idea she had a thing for him! We could have had some fun with that, huh?"

When Lea handed the letter back to him, she lunged forward and tried to snatch it out of Myde's hand. Unfortunately for her, she was one of the few people he was faster than. He leaped to his feet and the armchair disappeared so he wouldn't trip over it when he backed away.

He held the letter out of the petite girl's reach and wagged a finger, "Ah, ah. Finder's keepers."

"How did you get that?" she demanded.

To her surprise, Lea interceded on her behalf, "Come on man, don't be a jerk. Give it back to her."

Myde pouted. "Oh what, you're Mr. Nice Guy all of a sudden?"

"No, but maybe I'd like to make an effort. I don't want to repeat my mistakes when I go back. Not sure about you."

His green eyes were stony as he stared Myde down.

"Fine. Here's your stupid letter. Sorry, Namine. You know I'm just playing, right?"

She snatched the missive back and it disappeared into a safer hiding place within her mind.

He didn't wait for her to accept his apology before he continued, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news and all, but you also know that he'll never read it, don't you? You know you probably won't ever get out of here, either? No body to go back to and all that. Not one of your own, anyway. You're kind of... stuck."

She didn't answer him, just turned her back and resumed her pacing of the emptiness. It was clear that was their cue to leave.

Lea got to his feet, taking his imaginary chair with him. He gave a stretch and put on a voice of faux-cheer, "All right, that was enough chatting for one day. Let's leave the lady to her stomping, shall we, jackass?"

"But she's so fun to tease!" He didn't react to his nickname - it had been his nickname for too long already.

"We'll go bug Lex, he can't hurt us here."

"You mean Aeleus?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Myde disappeared back to wherever he had come from in the first place. When Lea didn't follow right away, Namine turned around. What she could sense of his thoughts said he had more to say to her, but wasn't sure how to go about it. That was unlike him. Usually he just -

"Spit it out," she instructed him, although she didn't sound angry anymore. He stepped closer, putting a hand through his spiky mane.

"You are kind of different in here, aren't you? I like it. I may actually start to respect you if you keep telling me off like this." His tone was joking, but there was a serious note to his words.

She didn't reply, and he gave a sigh. "Listen. He's probably right about - "

"I know that he's probably right," she cut him off, her voice soft. Then she met his eyes. "But I was serious before. I think I found something."

He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of something? Like a portal?" _And why are you telling me?_ he wondered.

"Because I wanted someone to know where I went if I..." she didn't have to say the last part, he understood. "And I guess maybe I wanted to say goodbye..."

"And my other question? The one I actually asked you?" The momentary telepathy in this world was starting to freak him out.

She gave a small smile. "It doesn't matter - you'll get out either way. If I found even a small chance that I can get out of here and start over, I have to take it, don't I?"

"What, and give up all of this?" He gestured at the empty blue expanse with a grim smile. "Sure, I get it. But what if it isn't what you think it is?"

"That's a risk I have to take, if I ever want a second chance."

"It sounds like you've made your decision already."

She nodded once.

"Then all I can say is, go for it, kid." Lea started to back out, then hesitated. "Namine, listen - you know I don't say things like this, but... I really hope you get your second chance. See you on the other side?"

He held out a hand and she shook it. She was surprised to find herself blinking back tears.

"Thank you, Lea. I hope I will see you again... on the other side."

* * *

 **(A/N): This is my first published fic in almost five years! It is my New Year's resolution to write more fiction and start publishing it here, so this is my way of getting started small. It came about as a freewrite exercise I did while working on a larger story (which I hope will be ready for publication soon).**

 **This story is marked as complete because, while it does feel like the lead-up to something bigger, I don't have plans to continue it at the moment. However if I get a good response and people want to see where it's all headed, I may consider moving it up. You reviews and support are greatly appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you are looking for another KH fic, I recommend you check out my beta clients on my profile.**

Happy Writing!


End file.
